The Fallen I
The Fallen I, also legendary known as Emperor of the Abyssal or King of the Depths is a posthumous ancient antagonist of CIS Productions universe who is also the catalyst Abyssal to the storyline and is the Dark Emperor of the Abyssal Empire, the first Dark Empire to ever exist. He existed more than 500 quintillion years ago and is the "villain" of the ExKrieg Tale where is presented as the evil entity trying to devour the existence. He is also the very first threat of the Multi-Universe to ever exist. He serves as the posthumous central antagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings Tech Side. An extremely mysterious figure from the past and highly knowledgeable about the world and its forgotten history, he is the leader of the ancient Abyssal Empire and sought to bring the end of all life in the forgotten ages of the Multi-Universe. Once a noble Abyssal warrior, the Fallen I was born in Nezperdian Omniverse where he fought other Abyssals to survive but after he traveled to Lynenta Omniverse by abandoning Lapis' side, the Fallen I formed an alliance with Avatar of Reality and became a ruthless conqueror of worlds and sought to bring about the end of all living things to achieve what Sequined Sadist and Ragnarok Iblis could not. After his defeat by the hands of ExKrieg and Daggerfall Squad, the Fallen I was sent to the oblivion due to his lack of soul material and began his quest for revenge by reincarnating in the souls of different people through the time. His most recent and last reincarnation was in the young but vicious emperor of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Ike Ray Peram Westcott, who also happens to be Katarina Couteau's father, whom is also the reincarnation of ExKrieg at the era. By the time of LOTM: Destiny, he is reincarnated in the ruthless Aryana Westcott. The Fallen I is an OC made by DestroyerSubjugator90 ''and is one of the first antagonist characters to be made in the story after Ragnarok Iblis. Overview - Myth The myths related to the Fallen I were mostly exaggerated with only a few thousands of them being true. Many of them, in truth, said the Fallen I actually has existed since time immemorial. He cycled between rampages and long hibernation. During numerous iterations of this cycle, he absorbed the evil elements of darkness, becoming steadily more violent. Long before the core events of ''SoK takes place, the Fallen I was summoned by Avatar of Reality. This monster was a virtually invincible force of destruction, and, because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature, he could not be controlled, even by Reality herself. Eventually, the Fallen I and Reality made their way to the Sacred World of Spectra, where the rulers of the universe lived peacefully. The Fallen I proceeded to kill all Gods of the West Multi-Universe before fighting Spectra in an epic battle but was defeated. The Fallen I would then return to his long rest and then wake up again very one million year to destroy planets, conquer more worlds for his empire and continue his plan to create a Multi-Universe for Abyssals only in Lynenta Omniverse only to hurt Spectra. ''History The Fallen I was once a honorable low-level Abyssal warrior who was born to the weakest house of the Abyssal's clan in Lapis' omniverse, often facing other Abyssals to gain more experience in combat using pure skills. Tired of facing the same enemies, the Fallen travels to Lynenta Omniverse where he meets with Avatar of Reality, he fell in love with her and gave up in being a pure warrior to become a monster worth of her presence. He became the King of the Abyssals and killed his parents at young age to prove his loyalty to the Abyssal cause to create a world to Abyssals only in Spectra's omniverse to attend Reality's desires. After hundred years fighting and devouring his fellow Abyssals, the Fallen I traveled through space and devoured many inhabited worlds, including the planet of the Kingdom of the Cosmic. After learning of Ragnarok Iblis's rise and her passing of the Matrix of Leadership, the Fallen tracked down other Abyssals like hum and tasked them to destroy it, as it was the only thing that could stand in his way. Torturing billion Abyssals into accepting his leadership, the Fallen reformatted them into psychotic Abyssals and made them more susceptible to his psychic assaults so he could build his army of trillions to conquer other worlds and finally send a decisive strike against Paradise then making his way to the Core of Reality to bring down the Omniverse before devouring all life in one Multi-Universe of it. Once in power, the Fallen I started destroying galaxies and attacked both Triggers Hell and Paradise alike. The Fallen is not only a self-proclaimed tyrant and would-be Multiversal Conqueror, who named himself after his world's equivalent of The Antichrist, the Fallen. As the king, the Fallen I divides the world into enemies and pawns, killing or enslaving the former, and ruthlessly exploiting the latter. A gloating sadist, the Fallen I never kills anyone quickly when prolonged torture will do, considers his own allies expendable and sending them in suicidal missions, and hopes to bring the Omniversal Supreme Deities and eventually the Matrix itself, under his heel. His more notable crimes include extracting half of Gabriel's spark, placing it in a vise, and using it to torture Gabriel into submission; unsuccessfully ordering Abyssal monsters to kill more than 304,000,000 souls going to Paradise by making his monster eat their souls; the genocide of the first humans of the Multi-Universe; attempting to rewrite all of his history by trying to get the power of Chronos; and finally, sacrificing all his remaining troops in order to gain control of the Nemesis and set out to overrun the Xenoverse. One day, when the Fallen and his Abyssal Empire threatened to kill all life on their Multi-Universe, the Reality Council, unable to stop them, asked for the help of ExKrieg to save the Multi-Universe by destroying the Fallen and his army. Knowing the Fallen was too powerful, ExKrieg created a group of warriors from different planets with high power level to stop him, they were named the Daggerfall; the descendants of the Rogues. His first battle was show to be against The Fallen and his Empire that took months to defeat until he faced the Fallen himself. In a battle that took days, ExKrieg and his partners managed to defeat the Fallen via impaling him with a divine artifact from Reality Council, sending his soul to the oblivion as a result for getting rid of his soul. Since then, the Fallen reincarnated in different people throughout history, mostly Dark Emperors from universal Dark Empires in an attempt to regain power and have his revenge on ExKrieg who is also reincarnating in other people. In some eras, the two continue to clash in different personas but their new reincarnations are not aware of their enemies' past. Personality The Fallen is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy his enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. He is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for his enemy, mankind, which he recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. He also acknowledges Gods' capacity to draw strength from hope, but he uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. He is humble enough to recognize that there are limits to his abilities and that he can only do so much for his subordinates. He is very confident and self-assured, secure in his knowledge that he can best whatever Spectra and Reality Council sends to stop him and his goals. He also appears to be cruel or sadistic, for she seems to relish the prospect of watching Gods and ExKriegs burn. In contrast, Fallen is also fair and collegial towards his allies, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, he also discourages unnecessary malignancy and cruelty amongst his associates. He is also seen tolerating his allies unruly behavior to some extent, such as their maniacal tendencies and their ruthless side. However, the Fallen is not above losing his temper, as he is particularly demanding when inquiring whether his subordinates has truly killed his targets. He later became angry with his human pawns after they started to become less afraid of him and be more outspoken in his presence. This display of sheer dominance shows the Fallen's rather imperious and demanding personality. Known Reincarnations ''' oookkkinin.png|Vokermort -4024-2424.png|Ike Ray Peram Westcott Sample-0c5943211007c66ec6d32fdfac5698eb.jpg|Katarina Couteau ddada5ac4e008998f55d7a637c36e032.jpg|Aryana Westcott '' Theme Song '' '' Gallery '' scCA.jpg|The Fallen in his humanoid form. sc69892862_p0.jpg|The Fallen according to the legends. '' Trivia''' *The Fallen I is one of the few characters that don't have an exactly determined appearance yet for being a character who existed many eras before the start of the story, so the authors only give him images and appearances that are given in his legends. *The Fallen I, in a sense, is also reincarnated in the body of Katarina Couteau thanks to Ike's aura living inside of her for being his daughter, so it means Katarina is the reincarnation of both ExKrieg and the Fallen; creating an internal conflict between her Abyssal and ExKrieg powers as it's shown many times throughout story. Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Monsters Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturers Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Monarchs Category:Rich Villains Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Bigger Bads Category:Overarching Villain Category:Public Enemies Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Aliens Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:God Wannabe Category:Empowered Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Flyers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Knight Templar Category:Reincarnations Category:The Caligula Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters from the Past Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Scary Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Videos Category:Music Videos